In the past, many data recorders have been provided for imprinting sales slips, or the like, with various embossed data. In recent years, it has been proposed that such imprinted data be read optically by specialized optical character recognition equipment to provide the data in a format suitable for computer purposes, which typically are utilized for billing purposes. The limited capabilities of most OCR equipment is such that the imprinted information must be of high quality to provide reliable reading. It has been found, for instance, that if a form, such as a sales slip, is imprinted more than once by roller platen it may be smeared to the point where it will not be readily recognized by the OCR equipment. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a data recorder with appropriate means for preventing the inadvertent operation of the roller platen carriage more than a single time when imprinting the same form.
Data recorders have been provided in the past with interlock mechanisms which prevented operation of the platen carriage unless a group of variable imprint wheels were set to a predetermined position. This prevented inadvertent imprinting of the sales slips with an amount of the previous sale. One such data recorder is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,405, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It will be appreciated that while the apparatus disclosed by this patent prevents inadvertent multiple imprints, it does so through a mechanism associated with the variable amount wheels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel data recorder of a type which does not necessarily include variable amount print wheels and which is provided with an interlock mechanism which must be manually released prior to each carriage reciprocation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique data recorder including an interlock mechanism which is automatically returned to the locking position by movement of the carriage from its home position, whereby the carriage is automatically latched upon its return. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data recorder with a versatile interlock lever including a backup or secondary reset surface which effects reset of the lever by the carriage in the event the lever is inadvertently manipulated to the set position after the carriage is moved from its home position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel data recorder interlock mechanism which includes a minimum number of moving parts, yet is highly reliable and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.